


Brink of Extinction

by MakoDragon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Naga!Ignis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoDragon/pseuds/MakoDragon
Summary: Please read the tags





	1. Chapter 1

This year couldn't have started any better, you got promoted at work which means you were finally allowed to do field work!

You worked at an office that documented the world of Eos herself, documenting anything of the smallest importance and your task was now to document the the wildlife of each part of the world. This job was everything but easy as you were required to know how to defend yourself from the Daemons as most of the time you would be travelling alone.

This meant rigorous planning and preparing for what would lay on the road as well as learning how to fix your own car because the last thing you needed is being unable to fix your car while the darkness of night slowly veiled over Eos meaning the big bad boys would come out to play.

"Now listen up" Your boss spoke"I will call every three days to check in with you, if you have so much as a signal out there send me an update of things you have discovered alright? Don't forget to tell me where you're headed that way should anything happen I can send a couple hunters your way ." You smiled patting the man on the back" Rain I'll be ok..don't worry about it you trained me well."

The man sighed and smiled. " I know I know,just you're one of the best people I have..and you're like a daughter to me." He placed his hand on your shoulder." Be careful out there, I know you go far for your job but don't put your own safety at stake more than it already is. If your mind tells you its not safe, get to a safe haven as fast as you can. Your mind is usually right kiddo...Alright I'll get of your back now..Give em hell." 

"I will Rain thanks." With a smile you got in the car,driving off, leaving the life you knew behind.

This was six months ago.

You were in Duscae near the Chocobo outpost, you had parked near there and continued your way on foot, camera in hand along with a gun and two daggers on your belt. You had heard about wild Chocobo walking around the area and wanted to get a picture of one of a natural habitat but so far you were far from lucky. You had found a couple Voretooth but that was pretty much all you had found in your search so far. 

"Three hours...so far nothing.." You sighed shaking your head, almost starting to belief that he only Chocobo you would ever see were those at the outpost when you heard the telltale 'KWEH' coming from your right. Turning your head you saw it.

A wild Chocobo ran past you and you before you knew it you were following after it, running into the woods, you knew you couldn't keep up with the bird but you desperately wanted to document the bird even if it was just a single picture. After what seemed to be almost half an hour of running you felt your lungs screaming for air thus you were forced to stop running to catch your breath.

"Where'd it go?" Panting you looked around for any sign of the the wild bird, but no luck." Fuck this is great...." You sighed only to see the world go dark and your consciousness fade when you felt something hard hit you on the back of your head.

You didn't know how much time had passed when you slowly regained consciousness, the dull throb of pain reminding you that something or someone had hit you on the head. When you could finally properly see again you noticed you were hanging(Yes hanging) by your wrists from a rope in what seemed to be a wooden cabin, wearing absolutely nothing. "What the fuck!?"  Your eyes scoured your surroundings for anyone else before trying to squirm free from the rope. You tried swinging back and forth hoping your wrists would slip out of it but the rope kept its firm grip on your wrists. "You're fucking kidding me!" 

"I am not.." A voice spoke from the darkness. "I tied you like that to make sure you were secure and would not hurt yourself of me for that matter. From the darkness he came and you didn't quite know what to identify him as. The lower body of a snake but from the torso up he looked human, save for the four scales he had behind his ears." Well you sure took your time waking up, I didn't hit you that hard you know.." The snake man spoke as he looked over your body with his sea foam eyes. "Hmm yes..you'll do.."

"What are you?"Were the words that came out of your mouth first now having met your captor. " What do you want from me?"  You saw him slither over to a table in the back of the cabin that was had several herbs on it. He took them, placing them in the mortar along with some unknown fluids, making a paste out of it as he mashed them with a pestle ." I am a Naga my dear..Never seen one before?...I don't blame you as I am one of the last..." He frowned. " As we are quite wanted for our scales they hunted many of us.. we are few and scattered now.." The Naga dipped his finger into the paste checking for something.

"This should do..." He put the pestle aside, making his way over to you. "Open your mouth for me dear..." He placed the mortar on the table, scooping some of the paste on his finger holding it out to you. " No!" You tried to turn your head only for him to grab hold of your face, forcing the past down your throat. He kept your mouth closed, keeping your nose closed forcing you to swallow it."There you go good girl.." The Naga chuckled as the bitter herbal mixture slid down your throat, only letting go of your face once he was sure you had swallowed it. "Shouldn't take long now.."

Coughing you tried to regurgitate the paste he made you swallow to no avail."What the fuck did you give me?!?!" The Naga's mouth curled into a smile when he saw a blush slowly appear in your face." A little aphrodisiac to get you going...I did say I am one of the last..." His eyes  ran over your body stopping at your abdomen." But your body...should be perfect for this.."

It started to dawn on you as you felt your body heat up. " N-no..you're..not." 

"I will make you into my personal...breeding toy..." He smirked seeing you lose consciousness again " I thank you for your cooperation.. "Was the last thing you heard before blacking out completely.  


	2. Breeding fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up .

Ignis circled your body taking a good look now you were out for the count. " Quite the delicious little morsel you are..I'll enjoy feeling you squirm on my cocks as I breed you....."He ran his hand up your leg as he stood behind you, his hand resting on your inner thigh. "With a healthy body like yours you'll be able to birth many..."He shivered licking the back of your neck" Exquisite.." His other hand fondled your breast.." Every bit of your body is like a treat to me..."He felt his cocks harden, rubbing them against your backside.

His hand rubbed your abdomen, smiling as he dipped two fingers into your heat, feeling how slick it was between your folds already." Oh...its working better than I thought. " He raised his fingers giving them a lick." Hmm should remember to get a taste of that eventually.' He muttered before pushing his fingers back in to stretch you." Just to be sure.." He felt you stir, your head leaning against his as your eyes fluttered open. "W-what?."

He pulled his fingers out using both his hands to hold your legs. "Right on time...."He lowered his mouth to your ear "I prefer you awake when I do this.." Before you had time to think of anything else you felt the Naga press one of his cocks against your entrance, breaching it. A loud yelp coming from your lips when he forced you down on his cock, your walls being stretched to accommodate him, the stretching burned to the point of it almost hurting. You tried to squirm and struggle to attempt to escape but his grip on your body along with the effect of the aphrodisiac made it impossible. All you could do was squirm.

"Such a good little pet aren't you kitten?"  The Naga grinned."Oh how rude of me..I haven't even introduced myself... I am Ignis..you will be screaming my name shortly. " Slowly he made you bounce on his cock, grunts slipping from his lips, feeling his cock press against your cervix. "Yes that's it kitten, give yourself to me..." Not having the strength you had stop struggling. " Please..please..stop" But the Naga wasn't listening to your please, too wrapped up in how good it felt to be inside you." We will have lots of healthy children..."Ignis grunted pressing the head of his cock full against your cervix time and time again as he thrusts grew harder and faster. 

" Please..--.."You wanted to tell him to pull out, feeling his cock grow harder and swell, with a loud hiss he pushed himself inside,shooting his cum inside of you, yet not getting soft by the slightest,you felt his seed flow inside you feeling yourself be filled, tears ran down your cheeks feeling the hope of escape diminishing with each spurt of cum inside of you." Good girl..." Ignis licked the shell of your ear"Well then..shall we try to see if my other cock will also fit?" 

Fear welled up in your chest as you felt him line his second cock up as well, having slightly pulled out his other." It won't! It won't fit! please don't!" Ignis hushed you with a smile."Don't worry ...it will.." He brought you back down onto his cocks feeling your pussy stretch further the amount of cum inside you being enough of a lubricant to slip both of them inside after a while. Ignis licked his lips."There's a good girl...I told you it would fit..." gripping your hips he began thrusting into you again. Your pleads to stop had been reduced to whimpers.

The pain your body felt quickly turned to pleasure because of the aphrodisiac, your rationality being rewritten by it as well as he drove you to come on his cocks, your body trembling against his. " Yes that's right kitten give into your desires...." Panting Ignis felt his cocks throb inside of you again." My little toy we are going to have a lot of fun together.." With a rough thrust he came again, your abdomen swelling from the amount of cum being shot into you, giving you a small bump much to Ignis's delight "You look beautiful.." He leaned over kissing you, to his surprise you kissed back."Oh..quite compliant now aren't you? good...because I am far from done with you.." He undid the ropes around your wrists so were fully seated on his lap. Your arms hooked around his neck as he relentlessly pounded into you again.

Your mind was lost as your body had accepted its fate as the Naga's breeding toy. His nails digging into your hips as his cocks pounded into your abused pussy. With a loud growl he emptied himself inside of you for the last time that night, stretching you even further. You looked absolutely destroyed; your eyes had almost rolled back, your tongue was hanging out of your mouth, you were covered in sweat and cum was trying its hardest to escape your plugged hole as you were being filled way beyond your limit, looking about 4 months pregnant now purely from the amount of cum inside you.

Ignis sat back so you laid with your back against his chest to keep you steady, one of his hands softly rubbed your abdomen ." You took it so well...I can't wait for more tomorrow ..."His other hand pat your head." You are absolutely stunning right now....be sure to give birth to many alright?"

The only thing you could muster was a nod, your energy completely sapped from your body, falling asleep on the Naga's body while he played with your hair, already planning the next day's activities. Your mind was broken as was your body. it was his now and use it he would.


End file.
